1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to client server processing in a data processing system and more specifically to client selectable server-side data error resolutions in the data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an error occurs on a server in an implementation of a client-server architecture, the client is often responsible for displaying the error and suggesting possible resolutions. In large installations of heterogeneous clients, ensuring every client has the capacity to handle all errors the server may detect is difficult.
Client implementations typically differ. For example, clients may be implemented using different programming languages, operate on incompatible platforms relative to one another, or be difficult to update. All of these factors contribute to difficulties when attempting to ensure all clients are able to suggest an identical resolution, because the resolution must be ported to each platform.